


sweet escape

by katiesaygo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: “Maybe we should split up,” Mulan suggests as she sweeps through the underbrush, ever the tactician.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the femslash100 drabble tag 6 prompt: [marian/mulan - hunt](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=5567850#t5567850)

“Maybe we should split up,” Mulan suggests as she sweeps through the underbrush, ever the tactician.

“No, we should stick together,” Marian grasps Mulan’s shoulder, “We don’t want to end up lost like Roland.”

There’s a giggle not too far away and Marian’s glad for it—knows it means Roland won’t notice the fact that she and Mulan aren’t able to contain their laughter either.

As of late, her son has taken to hiding in the woods just beyond their camp and urging her and Mulan, the Merry Men, anyone willing to participate really, into finding him. He takes even greater joy in the game if his pursuers put on an act for him.

Which is why she and Mulan are currently staging the greatest hunt Stroybrooke has ever seen.

“This is a disaster! I was so looking forward to getting ice cream this afternoon!”

Mulan’s tone and gestures are so exaggerated Marian has to turn away to keep herself from ruining her ploy, but it works just fine for Roland.

He pops out from behind a tree, bursting into a fit of laughter when Mulan swings him up into her arms.

“You had us very worried, my love,” Marian says, although she’s unable to suppress the fond grin that comes from the sight of them together.

“It’s just a game, Mama,” Roland says between giggles.

His attention shifts to Mulan, looking up at her and smiling wide enough to show off his dimples, “Are we really getting ice cream?”


End file.
